La Última profecía UN NUEVO HEROE
by makita-green
Summary: Han pasado casi 50 años desde que ocurrió la revolución en contra del malo más temido el innombrable, una nueva profecía se escribe.. es una versión nueva de lo seria una serie de aventura donde los personajes nuevos y mas resultante la familia de los Weasley, Potter y otras nuevas .. espero sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**La Última profecía. UN NUEVO HEROE**

 **PROLOGO**

Han pasado casi 60 años desde que ocurrió la revolución en contra del malo más temido el innombrable, Lord Voldemord vencido por Harry Potter el niño de vivió. Desde entonces se vivido una aparente paz tanto el mundo mágico y muggle, pero una nueva profecía se escribió durante la paz y tranquilidad que se proclamaban como un nuevo orden. Donde un nuevo señor tenebroso renovara la mágica oscura cuya magia estaría atada en su nacimiento proclamando una nueva era de terror y muerte. Año tras año el ministerio busco este nacimiento buscando generar el cambio en un futuro tan Oscuro.

¿Pero acaso se encontró? Miles de Dudas se encierran. Muchas huellas inconclusas. Un nuevo enfrentamiento se pronunciaba pero esta vez la profecía es de Otro.

Los personajes escritos por J. son terciarios para efecto de la historia, pero muy importantes.


	2. Chapter 2

I

Donde nace una Profecía

Durin- Escocia 10.23 pm 21 de diciembre Solsticio de Invierno, 21 años de la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

Johan Vihajolc salía de la casa a reunirse con su familia, muchas mujeres con vestidos negros y otros de tonos oscuros arrojaban flores mientras formaban un circulo entre ellas era su manera de celebrar la noche más largo del día, solsticio de invierno habían danzado desnudas hace unas horas. Johan estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus familiares hacer esas extrañas danzas desde que tenía uso de razón era parte de una larga descendencia de magos y brujas; Johan llevaba casado hace 13 años, Sonia era muggle la primera en siglos de distaría de Familias mágica como era la Vihajolc, ella contemplaba el espectáculo asombrada, -aun seguida asombrándose-pensó él. Ser una Muggles significada ser un no mago y la magia como muchas cosas que ocurren en la remota Durin eran extraordinarias.

Tenían un hijo Lucían pronto cumpliría sus 11 años y podría asistir al colegio de magos y hechiceros de Inglaterra HOGWARTS; su hijo aun no había demostrado alguna actitud mágica pero no se perdía la esperanza de que pronto los demostrara, el Tío segundo Julián siempre decía que su padre nunca demostró actitud mágica hasta que llego su 11 ° cumpleaños aun así fue a Hogwarts y se graduó con honores; Lucían estaba emocionado con la idea.

Johan también tendría un nuevo hijo que nacería en unos 7 meses lo cual eran el nuevo jubilo de la familia. Vivir en la aldea de Durin al suroeste de Escocia les permitía estar alejados de los ojos curiosos de los Muggles, a sus alrededores solo Vivian muchas familias de magos y brujas que fueron llegando con la caída del Señor Oscuro hace ya muchos años atrás, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Johan había conocido al héroe Harry Potter cuando iba a Hogwarts en su 5 año, fue recordar la guerra era muy duro aun después de tanto años de paz, su padre aun relataba muchas veces como vivió toda la época oscura de la primera era, al igual que muchos habían perdido familiares y amigos cercanos; indirectamente su ahora esposa siendo muggle había perdido familiares, recordaba esa nota del periódico la familia muggle de Surrey que murió de manera misteriosa sin ningún rastro de agresión en sus cuerpos años mas tardes supo que se trataban de los tíos de su esposa Sonia.

Un grito lo alerto aun después de tanto años de terminada la guerra aun muchos se alertaban ante los gritos extraños, corrió junto a los otros en dirección de donde venían los gritos, cerca de la entrada de la casa se encontraba su hijo Lucían sosteniendo a Martha Surringing una vieja bruja amiga de su madre.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerla

No lo se está como poseída- respondió asustado Lucían, apenas sintió que el peso de la mujer desaparecía de sus manos se alejo hacia atrás.

Martha, Martha que ocurre dinos algo- la mujer se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos en blanco no tenia iris en su mirada, moviéndose de manera extraña los dedos de su mano derecha.

" _Al solsticio de verano nacerá y morirá el mismo día unirá su alma al que fue vencido; en el equinoccio de primavera el marcado por el color del cielo lo enfrentara, tendrá un poder que el otro añora y ese será el principio del fin de un siglo, la sangre del hijo la sangre del padre y el poder del enemigo para obtener la magia pura_ "-

Martha- volvió a mencionar Johan cuando la mujer dejo de hablar

Que ocurre- dijo de repente la anciana, acaba de despertar de lo parecía una revelación.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto aun sorprendido

Todos los presente los rodeaban mirando con asombro a la mujer, nadie podía pronunciar algo, acaban de presenciar lo que se conoce como un estigma asombroso, acaba de crear una profecía, un mensaje, ella había sido por muchos años una gran trabajadora del departamento de resolución de profecías para el Ministerio de Misterios de Inglaterra.

Martha acabas de profetizar- menciono Heder madre de Johan y la tomo de la mano.

Ohhh vaya no creo recordar nada

Acompañaron a Martha a recostarse a su recamara; Heder Vihajolc era la madre de Johan, y era amiga desde hace muchos años, fueron juntas al colegio, sus familias habían sido muy cercadas por muchos años Johan pudo ver a Lucían sentado en las afueras de la casa, luego de lo ocurrido muchos se habían dio a descansar dando por terminado la fiesta.

Ocurre algo amigo- dijo Johan a su hijo

Ella dijo que mi destino no era la magia- la voz de Lucían sonó apagada y casi llorosa.

Ohhh- no sabía que decir para todos era cierto que a sus 10 años Lucían no había hecho aun magia.

Creo que tiene razón no me siento lleno de magia

No creas todo lo que dice recuerda lo que dice tu tío…- Johan no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Lucían.

Se lo que dice, que su padre no presento magia hasta que llego su carta, ¿pero? y si yo no la tengo y si llega mi cumpleaños y no me llega mi carta… y si nunca tengo mi magia- Lucían estaba muy afectado sufría al pensar que ser desendiciente de un basta familia de magos y ser el único sin poder tenerla.

No te adelantes a los acontecimiento- menciono era duro pensar para Johan que Lucían resultara un Skuit- es muy tarde ya debes ir a descansar

Ella también dijo que mi sangre vencerá a la oscuridad que enfrentara al que morirá y revivirá el mismo día, luego llegaste y dijo todo lo demás.

Johan se quedo pensado un momento, mirando la lejanía que rodeaba la casa, los frondosos árboles y el pequeño establo que estaba a la derecha del lugar, en sus años de vida nunca había estado expuesto a un profecía no sabía que decir ni que hacer, era todo muy complicado no entendía de lo que se trataba pero le asustaba, ella había revelado algo que mencionaba a su familia en todo ello.

No quería parecer paranoico pero estaba seguro que su familia iba ser parte de alguna profecía que los comprometiera con salvar a la humanidad o algo así, era demasiada responsabilidad. El había trabajado por años en el departamento de reconocimiento de la magia para muggles y no esperaba ser transcendental en ello.

Aunque y si lo pensaba bien y si era cierto y si al igual que a Harry Potter alguno de sus hijos fuera parte del misterioso destino que les preparaba para algo grande. Decidió descarta esas ocurrencia y se llevo a su hijo a dentro de la casa, dio un último vistazo al campo y cerró la puerta del patio había terminado el Sabbat para ellos.

Dublín- Inglaterra 2.24 pm 2 febrero

Ronald- grito Hermione con fuerza

Qué ocurre?

Ronald... ven- volvió a gritar ella

El joven salió del cuarto de baño hacia la recamara donde estaba su esposa ella tenía casi 5 meses de embarazo, no se le notaba pero había sido los 5 meses más angustiosos de todos, llevaban algunos años intentando tener un hijo y cuando por fin lo había conseguido este era de alto riesgo.

Te ocurre algo, es el bebe- pregunto mientras se acerca a acariciar su abdomen apenas pronunciado que sobresalía entre las sabanas.

No cariño el bebe está bien, solo que no alcanzo el control remoto me los pasas-sonrió infantil.

Ohh vamos Hermione no puedes asustarme así- la miro fungiendo el ceño mientras le pasaba el control- podrías gritar como histérica cuando sea una verdadera emergencia por favor.

No grite como histérica Ronald

Si lo hiciste, lo haces ahora

Creo que exageras Ron

Si claro yo exagero ahora te vas entretener con esa caja un rato mientras voy a hacer el desayuno o vas gritar por alguna otra cosa sin importancia.

Ella lo miro ceñuda y le hizo un gesto con la mano dando fin y acertando a que se retirara.

Ron camino a la cocina haciendo recordatorio mental de no volver a alarmarse por los gritos de Hermione en su estado, se detuvo frente a la ventana de la cocina y reviso las cercanías.- no hay nada- se dijo, después de la guerra le había quedado muestras de paranoia en el, todos días se aseguraba las cercanías, aunque sabía que no había amenaza.

Salió fuera de la casa y camino en dirección al huerto podía ver algunas cabezas de gognos- ahora de desgognizar-se dijo para sí, una brisa fuerte soplo desde su derecha, -hola- dijo la anciana cuyo par de ojos azules y piel bronceada casi hace desmallar a Ron.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto mientras retrocedía y buscaba su varita entre su vaqueros.

\- Martha – solo dijo la anciana- asistente del departamento de misterio necesito ver a tu mujer.

-¿cómo?- era increíble pero esa mujer le daba mala espina- conoce a Hermione

\- no, lo dudo- respondió la mujer sin dejar de sonreír- pero debo verla

\- no creo sea prudente…ella esta delicada

\- lo se

Aunque ver a una anciana tan feliz parada frente a él podría ser inofensivo Ron no descuido sus sentido de auror había algo que no estaba bien.

Lo siento vuelva otro día no verá a mi esposa hoy-

Terminado el tema se alejo de la mujer y volvió a la casa. Volvió a mirar por la ventaja y la anciana seguía parada frente a la casa sonriendo. Esperaría hasta que la mujer se alejara no podía perderla de vista.

Ronald- grito Hermione

Se giro al oír el grito debía aprender a reconocer si era por emergencia o alguna otra malcriadez de su esposa. – Que ocurre amor- dijo volviendo la cara y dejando de mirar por la ventana un segundo-Me traes agua querido

Evito poner los ojos en blancos y volvió a mirar a la ventaja pero la anciana ya no estaba, se regaño por haberle perdido. Dejando esa actividad se giro a buscar lo que su esposa le pedía-¿que querría esa mujer?

Una Fuerte exposición sonó fuera de la casa, el cuarto de anexo de la casa que estaba hacia la derecha ardía en llamas.

¿Que fue eso Ron?- grito Hermione desde la recamara

Se incendia el anexo no te muevas amor ya vengo-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Ron- dijo Hermione, estaba sentada en la cama sin nada que hacer, eso de tomar reposo y no tener que moverse estaba acabando con sus fuerzas y estaba seguro que con las de su esposo también, se desesperaba saber que ocurría.- voy ir a ver- se dijo levantándose de la cama con delicadeza.

No debería moverse

Eh- se fijo en la mujer parada en la puerta de su recamara- ¿Quién es usted?

Martha soy asistente del departamento de misterios, quería conversar con usted sobre un tema de profesias si me lo permite

Profesias?- repitió- eso está fuera de mi ramo, porque debería discutir temas de ese tipo.

Vera Hermione, pocos saben sobre ellas pero la interpretación de algunas requieren de gente con amplia capacidad de indagación y resolución, claro basta decir que usted es una persona muy inteligente y ya ha participado en hechos más controversiales que una profecía- la anciana se acerca suavemente cerca de ella.

Estoy de reposo me gustaría ayudarle pero mi esposo no le gustaría debo estar sin preocupaciones – dijo Hermione

Es una oportunidad única Hermione, dejare esto aquí por si cambia de opinión- Martha coloco un rollo de pergamino sobre la cama y se alejo saliendo del cuarto.

Hermione se movió hacia el pergamino y lo tomo en sus manos desenrollándolo, está escrito en letra cursiva y ciertos errores de ortografía-

 _1er ciclo equinoccio de verano_

 _2do ciclo sabat_

 _2do profesias al norte de escocia_

 _Notas: profecías biblioteca de Kent ¨nuevo mundo¨. Página 33 y 182._

Eran solo 4 líneas escritas sin ningún sentido- Hermione dio vuelta al pergamino no había ninguna otra información, despego sus ojos de él cuando sintió a Ron volver a la casa y verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta; estaba lleno de un hollín negro, sudada y respiraba con dificultad- ¿qué ocurrió?- pregunto Hermione doblando el pergamino y moviéndose al lado de su marido.

Creo que algún gogno le pareció divertido empujar la lámpara de fuego que había dejado ayer en la repisa del anexo,- hizo un gesto contrariado, se iba ganar un gran regaño pero para su suerte el fuego no había avanzado en el anexo, ella arrugo la nariz está pensando las palabras adecuadas, pero luego cambio de idea y solo abrazo a su esposo con fuerza, para Ron ese gesto había sido de lo más extraño habría jurado que por un momento estaría escuchando algún discurso sobre las responsabilidades y el estar atento, en cambio los brazos de su mujer lo rodearon o intentaban hacerlo ya que su barriga estaba formando un arco entre ellos, no lo pensó mas y también la abrazo- las hormonas- pensó ya se acostumbraría.


	3. Chapter 3

II

Privet Drive

32 años mas tardes….

Privet Drive era una calle normal, con gente normal, donde cada mañana los habitantes hacían su rutina diaria, hacia unos años un joven se había mudado al número 4.

Habían tantos recuerdos encerrados en aquella casa muchos de ellos eran terribles, siendo honesto todos los recuerdos que pudiera tener el hombre que estaba parado en la esquina de la avenida eran horribles, si los normales y elegantes habitantes de Privet Drive supieran los momentos que vivió ese hombre en esa casa quizás sintieran cierto grado de compasión al mirarle, el hombre que miraba la casa era alto de complexión delgada, con el pelo negro alborotado, gafas redondas, aunque su aspecto eran ya muy desgarbados llevaba puesto una túnica color verde olivo y en su mano izquierda un sobre.

Camino hasta la entrada del numero 4, haciendo notas mentales en su andar, todas se resumían a la angustia que golpeaba su pecho.

Tenía muchos años de haber abandonada el numero 4 de Privet Drive, no había vuelto a venir desde los 16 años cuando su escolta llamada así por la necesidad de sacarlo de allí, cuando aún era un mago menor edad. Eran tiempos oscuros y su vida corría peligro en realidad toda su familia corría riesgo solo por estar a su lado, entonces los Dursley sus parientes maternos eran parte de aquellos que también huyeron el mismo día en que el partió de esa misma casa que ahora admiraba.

Su nombre era Harry Potter mejor conocido como el niño de vivió, Harry James Potter Evans un mago, un extraordinario mago, el Héroe de todos, aunque en su casa solo era Harry el esposo de Ginebra Weasley la cual no era nada dócil y dominaba al gran Héroe de todos.

El estaba allí por razones que el aun se reprochaba, pero había una razón más grande que el miedo o el rencor de volver a Privet Drive, dentro de esa casa había una aprendiz de magia, se rasco la cabeza un momento y avanzo nuevamente adentrándose en el jardín se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco el timbré, espero unos segundo y luego abrieron.

Y allí estaban, Dudley Dursley y Harry Potter a simple vista nadie pensaría que eran familia, toda una vida tratando de evitarse mutuamente.

Hola- saludo Harry sin quitar la vista de su primo

Hola- devolvió el saludo, no estaba sorprendido de verle- me pregunta cuando te volvería a ver- Dijo Dudley sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

Jejejeje – Harry rio- si eso mismo me decía yo, cuando venia hacia acá recordé muchas de las cosas que definitivamente me alejaban de la zona.

-Los vecinos nos verán entra por favor- indico Dudley cortésmente.

Harry entro a la casa, no había cambiado mucho de cómo lo recordaba, el pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina ahora decorado con un retrato de un paisaje africano, el salón de la sala lleno de retratos de la familia, muebles blancos y una mesa de vidrio lo adornaban, Dudley hizo un gesto de que continuara, al adentrarse en el salón se fijo de la enorme pantalla de televisión de adorna la sala.

-Parece que la has pasado bien Dudley- bromeo al mirar la enorme televisión.

Pero Dudley no se rio en cambio se volvió serio y se sentó en uno de los muebles blancos del salón- siéntate por favor- le pidió

Harry hizo caso, se miraron por unos segundos, entonces el recordó porque había venido y extendió su mano entrándole un sobre blanco, grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello pero se podía leer:

 _Señor J. Dursley_

 _Privet Drive, 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Con las manos temblorosas, Dudley tomo el sobre y le dio la vuelta vio el sello de lacre púrpura con el escudo de armas: un León, un Águila, un Tejón y una Serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Sabía que el recibiera una de estas- dijo Dudley sin apartar a vista del sobre aun contemplando el sello- lo que no espera es que fueras tu quien lo trajera

Eso sí que sorprendió a Harry estaba casi seguro que tendría una pequeña lucha con su primo sobre la importancia de Hogwarts pero en cambio ahora entendía su amabilidad ante su presencia, imaginaba que su perspectiva de la magia había cambiado ahora que su propia hija iría a una escuela donde le enseñaría a utilizarla. Se rio para sus adentro que dirían sus tíos ahora ante la idea de que su nieta fuera hacer una bruja.

Eso simplifica mi trabajo – menciono Harry- vine a aquí a explicarte de cierto modo sobre Hogwarts.

-Cuando tenía una año de edad- comenzó a contar Dudley- lo deje en el mesón de la cocina mientras sacaba algo de la refrigerador, fue una insensatez de mi parte pero mi esposa estaba enferma y yo muy contrario con el hecho de ser padre, pero solo la perdí de viste un momento- medito un segundo y luego continuo

\- cuando la volví a ver estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina tomando una galleta del tarron de vidrio, entonces lo supe- dijo Dudley sin mirarle, divago en su recuerdo un segundo mas y lo miro.

\- entonces supe que el era como tú, que un día recibirá su carta porque sería un mago y haría magia- rio

-cuando se lo conte a mis padres casi se desmallan- rio aun mas fuerte - cuando se lo conté a mi esposa lloro por días.

No es fácil lidiar con un mago en la familia- sonrió Harry.

Se la daré- exclamo casi con orgullo

Me alegra Dudley- sonrió junto a su primo- debe estar el 1 de septiembre en el andén 9 ¾ a las 11 am. No te preocupes por cómo encontrarlo yo estaría allí también.

Dudley asintió, charlaron por un rato mas comentando algunas anécdotas del pasado y hablando sobre sus familias había sido muchos años sin verse y aunque no lo diría nunca Harry estaba muy orgulloso del giro que habían dado sus vidas y de lo que ahora se había convertido Dudley, y en lo que el mismo había hecho de la suya.

Ya sabrían mas de ellos mismo más delante de igual modo Jeremy Dursley sería el primer Mago en generaciones de Dursley en ir a Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

III

Sangre de mi Sangre

37 años más tarde

La lluvia arreciaba con mucha fuerza, empañaba los vidrios del auto donde estaban ahora vigilantes los aurores, su trabajo era vigilar las andanzas de Loreto Mortimez un cantinero de Londres que se le había visto en conversaciones con Goyle Gil, primo 2do de Gregory Goyle en expensa de la red de venta ilegal de Carne de Dragón.

Me ha salido Ignatia Wildsmith, otra vez- dejo la carta sobre el asiento del vehículo con molestia.

No sé cómo sigues intentando conseguirla de Severus Snape, ya sabes que salen poco- se rio su compañero.

Pues no me rendiré, completare el paquete, además esto me distrae- sentencio el otro.

Su compañero apenas despego la vista de su objetivo, esperando a que Loreto apareciera- oye Ron con todo este trabajo, eh olvidado preguntarte, ¿cómo siguen las cosas por tu casa?

El pelirrojo no lo miro en cambio siguió abriendo otra caja de Ranas de Chocolate- igual- menciono con un eje resignado-Hermione histérica, Rose con sus clases y ese noviecito molesto y bueno el pobre Hugo se lleva la peor parte- esta vez la miro algo afligido.

Todo este asunto del bebe tiene a todos muy tensos, ayer Ginny les dio un sermón a Lily y Albus sobre sexo seguro- el rio- sexo seguro, en nuestro tiempo parecía más fácil o nosotros más precavidos.

Te tirabas a mi hermana sin estar casados- pregunto de repente Ron, mirándole.

-¿Qué?- contesto Harry quitando al vista de su objetivo, esto había dado un giro muy inesperado a su comentario.

¿Qué si te tirabas a mi hermana sin estar casados?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez fruncía el cejo.

Harry Potter no se espera esa pregunta después de tantos años de estar casado, y de tantos años conociendo al hombre a su lado.

Es enserio, te molesta que me allá acostado con Ginny antes de casarme con ella, Oye Ron, es mi esposa ahora, y bueno éramos jóvenes, además no me digas que tu y Hermione siempre se portaban bien- casi acuso el auror

Ron no respondió- sea como sea, mi hijo está metido en un buen lio con nada más y nada menos que con una Greyback, eso fue más que un solo revolcón de muchachos jóvenes- gruño.

Lo resolverán además nosotros…

Es Loreto- indico Ron

El cantinero salía de su apartamento con un paragua y se cubría entre las oscura calle, ambos aurores bajaron del auto, y lo siguieron en la inmensidad de la noche. La lluvia no los tocaba un conjuro practico para esos días los protegía.

Caminaban a una buena distancia para no perderlo, pero Loreto sintió su cercanía y sin demora, se detuvo antes de doblar la calle y se giro apuntando su varita a los aurores, el brillo del hechizo casi les da. Tanto como Harry como Ron, bloqueaban con maestría los hechizos.

¿Que haces Loreto?- gruño en un grito Ron- solo queremos hablar

Nunca hablare contigo, pelirrojo entrometido- respondió el hombre

Levicorpus- dijo Harry.

Con el hechizo había sido suspendido por lo pies y flotaba boca abajo.

Petrificus totalus- le embrujo Ron- Esta bien si no quieres hablar aquí, hablaras en el cuartel.

Periculum- lanzaron el hechizo golpiando a Harry.

¿Que?- grito ron- Lumus – no te veo pero se que estas allí, muéstrate- dijo ron mientras alumbraba la zona.

Harry había caído y poco a poco volvía en sí- Quien me ataco

No lo sé y no lo veo, pero definitivamente no estamos solos

Las nubes se arremolinaron cerca de donde se encontraban y como flases de luz negra fueron apareciendo 1, 2 y 3 hombres con capaz y capucha.

Y yo pensaba una noche tranquila

El enfrentamiento empezó, chispas de encantamientos se destellaban entre los presentes, el cantinero seguía inmóvil suspendido detrás de ellos. Sus ojos eran los únicos que se movían y presentaban una angustia que le recorría el cuerpo.

-debemos irnos, creo que no quieren a Loreto muy vivo que digamos- Harry blandía la varita contra sus atacantes con maestría, solo eran 3 contra ellos, pero la vida de Loreto ahora era importante.

-te sigo- le contesto Ron.

El hechizo paralizante golpeo a uno de los atacantes mientras otro era abatido con moco murciélago- Harry tomo al flotante cantinero y lo empujo por la calle hacia el auto , mientras Ron formaba un escudo protector a su alrededor. Desaparecieron y aparecieron los 3 cerca del auto mientras los agresores se recuperaban e iban por ellos.

Listo ron – grito Harry tomando un teléfono del auto- hazlo ya, grito Ron.

El traslador brillo en la mano de Harry mientras lo presionaba, Ron tomo del cuello a Harry y ambos desaparecieron de la escena. Cayeron en segundos en el duro y frio piso de una de las oficinas de aurores. Harry y Ron estaban mojados y sucios en sus ropas y cara, el cantinero había ido a parar contra un escritorio de los interrogatorios, aun se encontraba inmóvil.

Al oír su llegada 2 chicas entraron en la habitación- Santo cielo, Harry, Ron- los nombro mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.

Hemos llegado muchachas- dijo Harry sonriente y adolorido.

Es Loreto Mortimez, no quízo cooperar por las buenas- conto ron.

Parecen que han tenido una noche movida- Lucas era el nuevo auror clase 3 era muy joven y era el consentido de Harry por haber sido su aprendiz.

Lucas- saludo Harry como un hijo- te hemos traído al más buscado- sonrió Harry con placer, amaba ser auror, ya no estaba activo, ahora era el entrenador de los nuevo talento pero no escapada de algunos días en que buscar magos tenebroso no lo emocionaba.

En su andar siempre arrastraba a Ron con él, el trabajo de oficina ya no les exigía como antes y aun estaban en forma para estas situación, y hace minutos había tenía una.

Ambos fueron a cambiarse no podían estar mas así, dejando las interrogación y el destino de su prisionero ahora en manos de Lucas.

Qué bueno que los consigo- sonrió Elena, auror clase 2- no deberían estar aquí.

Y donde deberíamos estar joven aprendiz- respondió con sorna, Harry.

Pues Hermione llamo dijo que Sunny y Hugo están en el hospital San Mungo, algo del bebe- exclamo sonriente

Tanto Harry como Ron pusieron cara de desconcierto, terminaron de vestirse y salieron de la oficina, llendo directo a la chimenea del lugar. Como todo lugar ministerial estaban prohibidas las apariciones.

El hospital de San Mungo era el Hospital más antiguo de Londres, las especialidades mágicas eran el fuerte de esta institución.

Señorita estamos aquí porque mi hijo va tener un hijo y no sé si esta así pero sabe donde esta- ron enredo su lengua varias veces mientras trataba de aclarar su mente.

Señor primero quien es su hijo- miro asustada la Sanadora.

Tio Ron, Tio Harry- los llamaron a sus espaldas

Victorie- sonrieron ambos hombres- donde se habían metido?- exclamo la Bruja

Puesss- trato de decir Harry

No importa es muy grave la loca de Greyback se enfrento sola a Marcos Doilen en el Caldero Chorreante y este la embrujo, se golpeo muy duro el cuerpo y ha hecho que le adelante el parto

¿Donde esta hugo?- pregunto Ron

Esta alla en emergencia, esta muy molesto y anda intolerante- comento muy ofuscada.

vamos- empujo Harry a su amigo

La emergencia de San Mungo era una sala llena de pequeños cuartos con cortinas verdes que impedían ver a los pacientes.

Oh Ron- dijo Hermione al verlo, abrazándole con fuerza

Querida está bien, como es que bebe ya viene, no falta algo – comento Ron sorprendido.

En la sala estaban sentados Ginny junto a Albus Severus y Teddy Lupin. Más alejada estaba una extrañada Ruperta Mortis abuela de Sunny Greyback era una mujer anciana que vestía de negro y cuyo cabello blanco y corto resaltaba un poco su piel trigueña, en su caminar estaba Hugo que se movía de un lado a otro por la sala como león enjaulado.

Harry lo vio moverse con paso firme a su sobrino y futuro padre.

-esa loca mujer está haciendo todo para fastidiar su embarazo, se enfrento con un presidiario de Azkaban, es una inconsciente- gruño Hermione mientras le contaba a su marido- todo es culpa de ella.

\- mi nieta no tiene la culpa de los enemigos que su familia señora- esta vez fue la anciana Ruperta con su cara contorsionada de mal humor la que hablo.

\- como se atreve a decir eso, nosotros somos una familia respetable-se volvió Hermione con furia hacia la mujer.

-Hermione por favor- le hablo Ginny- Serán familia- la miro mientras abría sus ojos con presión.

Hermione Granger de Weasley era una especialista en leyes del mundo mágico y tenía un cargo importante en el ministerio para el departamento de regulación y control de la ley mágica.

Está bien no discutiré- se cruzo de brazos ella- pero ningún medimago ha llegado a decirnos nada.

Hay viene un sanador- señalo Teddy

Señores los padres de la joven

Yo soy su abuela- mencione la anciana levantándose con dificulta.

Ya que la joven es menor de edad, necesitamos la autorización para llevarla a la sala oeste y proceder a una cirugía ya que el niño está algo enredado, también estamos llamando al medimago especialista en estos casos

Necesita mi aprobación- pregunto la anciana

Ohh si señora, vera hay un riesgo tanto para la madre como para el niño

¿Qué riesgo?- pregunto Hugo, el pelirrojo estaba parado detrás del sanador escuchándolo

El hombre lo miro – pues la señorita Greyback ha perdido mucha sangre y el niño no esta posesionado, la placenta se rompió y debemos sacarlo, pero la señorita Greyback no está colaborando mucho y no se deja ser atendida, así que debemos intervenir.

La expresión de Hugo pasó de ansiosa a molesta, dejo de mirar al sanador se giro y fue con paso firma hacia donde estaba Sunny.

Entro sin control- que demonios te ocurre- grito histérico a la chica acostada en la camilla.

-Hugo- se refirió al chica- Hugo ayúdame, por favor

\- porque no dejas que te ayuden, mira, ¿como estas?- expreso con molestia en cada palabra.

-Hugo por favor, no me odies- respondió la chica encogida en la camilla, estaba vestida con una bata azul y cobijada hasta la cintura, esta pálida y tenia raspones y moretones por sus pechos y brazos. Había sido curada en la cara.

Sunny Greyback era una chica delgada de cara redonda y grandes ojos café, muy blanca y cuyo cabello café corto estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor.

No puedo con esto Hugo- comento la chica con voz afligida

Te volviste loca de remate, estas provocando todo esto a propósito, te enfrentas a este hombre- expreso Hugo, mientras acertaba a la joven, está molesto y herido ya durante todo este tiempo la joven había hecho al vida del Weasley un infierno- hice todo lo que quisiste, fui a vivir contigo a Grunner y con esa loca abuela tuya y esa extraña mujer amiga de ella, vi a Gregory Goyle vendiéndole dragón a tus primos y no dije nada, vi a tu abuela con ese extraño libro de sombras y no dije nada, solo por el bebe y ahora esto- susurro todo Hugo con rencor- mi familia ha salvado a todos de magos oscuros, te das cuenta que he ido contra todo por ti, por el bebe- criticó enfurecido Hugo.

La joven rompió en llanto, siempre rompía en llanto los meses que había pasado a su lado había roto en llanto todo el tiempo, no sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero no le gustaba que ella lloraba, era malo para el bebe, o eso decía su madre por eso accedió a todos los caprichos de Sunny Greyback. Como había caído con ella, ni lo recordaba. Sunny era una joven de 17 años a punto de terminar Hogwarts o antes de quedar embarazada.

El escándalo del año habían dicho los diarios. Hugo Weasley el hijo del reconocido Auror y familiar cercano de Harry Potter tiene un retorcido romance con Sunny Greyback la sobrina de hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback que esta apresado en Azkaban al terminar la guerra, en cuyo romance idílico la misma le dará un Hijo.

No llores, basta ya- comento el chico- me iré apenas el niño nazca- gruño

No, no lo harás- contesto la joven mirándolo y dejando de llorar

No podrás detenerme

Si tu vida se separa de la mía, no te tendrás a mi hijo a tu lado- lo miro con rencor, la joven puso una mano en su vientre y otra tomo a Hugo- su sangre mi sangre y mi mente su mente y tu eres mi lazo- conjuro la bruja, mientras tocaba y frotaba su vientre. -ohhh- se expreso dolor- ya quiere nacer

Eres una loca de remate, Sunny

Y tú eres mío Hugo Weasley y este es nuestro hijo

Disculpen

Un medimago se encontraba detrás de ellos, era rubio y bien parecido a pesar de la edad que tenia.

Señor Malfoy- dijeron ambos

Vaya pero si es un Weasley- la media sonrisa que les mostro no le preocupo a Hugo, pero Sunny lo miro recelosa

Me llamaron, debemos intervenir el parto ya que el niño esta enredado y parece que tú no tienes fuerza para seguir- explicaba mientras pasaba la vista por la joven y su barriga

Estoy muy adolorida – lloriqueo la joven

El joven Weasley frunció el ceño había aprendido a conocer a la chica, y mentía, el convivir con ella le había mostrado lo serpiente que era.

Entonces debemos apresurarnos- el medimago coloco su mano sobre la barriga de la joven y dejo de sonreír- lo sientes?- le pregunto a la joven

Como que si lo siento?-repitió la joven

El niño no se mueve- expreso el medimago retirando la mano de su abdomen.- debemos irnos

El medimago salió de la habitación, ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras que interpretación debían darle a esa confesión.

No lo comprendo-dijo la chica- está aquí yo sé que mi bebe esta aquí- se dijo mas para sí misma.

Oh por dios- solo menciono Hugo saliendo de la sala.

Hijo es Malfoy quien atenderá el parto- comento Ron, con cara de enfado- yo no le confiaría a nadie, deberíamos pedir a otro sanador.

Pues si quieres me voy Weasley pero creo que el bebe ya no está respirando- se detuvo el hombre antes de entrar en la habitación.

Yo soy la tutora- aclaro Ruperta- y vaya a atentar a mi nieta, yo me encargo de estos Weasley.

Ah qué bueno que hay gente coherente- dijo con sorna el sanador mientras entrada a la habitación.

Mucho cuidado Malfoy- expreso Ron con enojo.

No es momento papá, deja tus rencillas para después.

Pasaron alrededor de 1 hora mientras esperaban en la sala.

Crees que este bien- pregunto Hugo a su madre que lo abrazaba

O claro que si hijo, oye Malfoy habrá sido un maldito en nuestro tiempo pero es un sanador tiene un juramento de vida por su trabajo, hará lo que tenga que hacer.

Han entrados 2 sanadores mas y no dicen nada

Hijo deben estar pues…. No lo sé… pero si fueran malas noticias ya las sabríamos- trato de sonreír Hermione.

De la habitación por fin salió Draco Malfoy, junto a él iba una sanadora más joven que sostenía el pequeño bulto.

Señora Ruperta aquí esta su Bisnieto- comento la sanadora mientras la colocaba en sus brazos.

En pequeño bultito era una blanco y hermoso bebe pelirrojo con mejillas sonrojadas.

Se parece mucho a un Weasley- dijo la anciana mirando al pequeño con fastidio.

Oh por favor déjame a mi- le pidió Hugo

La anciana hizo un gesto de molestia y le entrego al pequeño- oh eres tan maravilloso- sonrió al chiquillo.

Su madre lloraba de la emoción y todos en la familia parecían emocionados y sonrientes, era padre, y se sentía genial serlo.

Muchas felicidades por tu hijo y su nuevo miembro- Draco Malfoy seguía allí aun- debo comentarle a ustedes que si bien el niño nació promediamente bien, la madre no está en las mejores circunstancias, las llevaremos a una sala, para observación y el pequeño a un reten de observación mágica.

Que le ocurre a mi nieta- se levanto la anciana.

Sinceramente señora no lo sé, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo, cubrió al niño con su magia para que viviría.

A que te refieres – pregunto Ginny

Pues el bebe estaba ahogado, se había asfixiado su corazón no latía, reanimamos y ella le ayudo, le entrego su magia o lo que le quedaba para que volviera junto a nuestros métodos. Luego se desmayo.

Lléveme con ella- exigió la anciana

por aquí por favor- le señalo Malfoy

Parece que en el fondo si amaba al bebe- comento Hugo con culpabilidad- ahora tu mi pequeño- sonrió

¿Que nombre tendrá?- pregunto Victorie

Maikol- sonrió Hugo, y el pequeño bultico se removía en sus brazos- Maikol Weasley.

El pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos era una motita de ternura y al abrir sus ojos unos grandes ojos café supo que aunque fuera pelirrojo esa mirada Greyback estaba en el. Hugo lo observo por un momento, ambas miradas se conectara, extramente podía sentir la magia de su recién nacido hijo recorrerlo, era mágico, la felicidad, pero esa huella de la familia de su madre estaba marcada no se borraría con ser un Weasley era más fuerte que un apellido era su sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

IV

Encuentros Inesperados

Época actual.. 48 años de la derrota de Voldemort

Las calles de Strefford estaban concurridos los veranos siempre reinaba la algarabía, muchos chicos y jóvenes enamorados visitaban el parque de Longford.

Un hombre alto rubio y elegante estacionaba su auto en la entrada de su casa en el poblado de Strefford, no podía disimular su sonrisa estaba emocionado, salió muy rápido del auto y se adentro en su casa.

-querida!

Recorrido la sala, cocina mientras guía llamando a su mujer- Querida- no recibió respuesta- Ana ¿donde estas?.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

No puedo creer que Robert dijera de eso de Lucy- una mujer también muy rubia entraba en la casa seguía de un joven de ojos grises y rubio tendría apenas 10 años y no parecía nada contento

Querida- volvió a decir al verla

La mujer hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras se acercaba a saludarlo pero no dejo de hablar por teléfono.

Yo.. – no pudo continuar la mujer levanto su mano con rapidez y siguió conversando- pero es importante mujer.

Hola papa- saludos el niño al hombre rubio

Ohh Bladimiro hijo tengo una noticia grandiosa por decir, bueno solo si tu madre quiere dejar ese chisme para luego.- sentencio el hombre ya perdiendo la felicidad con la que entro a su casa.

No creo que acabe pronto la tia Alicia se va divorciar y llevan horas en ese chisme- comento el niño mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.

Vaya pobre Alicia aunque es el 3er divorcio.

El joven Bladimiro subió a su cuarto no le gustaba pasar horas con su madre solo, podía sacar de ella era un dolor de cabeza, pasaba muchas horas al teléfono y poco tiempo para él, no es que necesitara atención era un niño muy independiente pero era su madre, o solo quería que fuera como las otras madres.

Bladimir odiaba estar solo con ella, acaba de regresar de Durin de pasar tiempo con sus Abuelos, le gustaba ese poblado se sentía como si fuera parte de él, mas allá de estar en casa de sus abuelos. Amaba cada cosa que ocurría. Amaba los misterios que encerraba aunque la gente era muy reservada y muchas familias eran ancianos.

Pero el verano casi llevaba a su fin y pronto regresaría a clases nuevamente, estar en Stratford su hogar era como si estuviera en una burbuja de aire, donde no encaba del todo.

Se sentó sobre su pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana, debía conectarse a internet y dedicarse a jugar algo en línea, eso de ser hijo único no le daba más opciones; al fijar su vista en la Pc, se sintió observado desde las afueras de la ventana.

O por dios una lechuza- casi grito asombrado

No era la primera vez que miraba una, en Durin estaba constantemente rodeado de lechuzas, era como costumbre de comunicación entre los habitantes o eso le había dicho sus abuelos.

Que haces aquí amiga- le dijo mirando a la lechuza, el ave toco su pico contra el vidrio de la ventana- ¿quieres pasar?- le dijo.

Se levanto de la silla y abrió la ventana, el imponente ave aleteo y sin pensarlo entro en la habitación, Bladimiro se agacho al mismo tiempo evitando ser golpeado y asustado por la acción, no había estado tan cerca de un ave como esa, Era de color dorado y marrón con grandes ojos y flequillo blanco, el ave aterrizo en su cama con gracia y levanto su pata derecha hacia él.

Pero quieres que lo tome- volvió a preguntar Bladimiro- claro Bladimir ahora te va contestar- se regaño.

Camino temeroso al ave y jalo el hilo que sobresalía de su pata desamarrando un sobre. Apenas eso ocurrió el ave volvió a batir elegantemente sus alas y salir por la ventana.

Bladimiro volvió a agacharse por temor a ser golpeado- vaya que susto.

Observo unos instantes el sobre en el colchón, que debía ser, sostuvo el sobre y leyó:

 _Señor_

 _Bladimiro Vihajolc_

 _Casa tosté 2_

 _Stratford_

 _Gran Manchester -Inglaterra_

Podía ver su dirección escrita con tinta verde y un sello de cera en el cual decía a su alrededor **Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.**

Aun sin comprender rompió el sello y abrió el sobre, dentro se encontraba una hoja de pergamino amarillento que desdoblo y leyó.

 _Estimado señor:_

 _Bladimiro Vihajolc_

 _Es usted merecedor de un cupo en el colegio de Magia y hechicería de Hogwarts para empezar su educación mágica en día 1 de septiembre._

 _Debe estar en la estación King Cross a las 11 de la mañana en el anden 9 ¾. Esperamos su respuesta vía mágica antes del 30 de julio._

 _Se despide de usted,_

 _Amanda Castello_

 _Sub-directora del colegio_

 _Profesora de Herbologia_

 _Jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff_

 _Nota: anexo lista de útiles_

Ahora era cierto no entendía nada, tenía un cupo en una escuela de magia, a la cual nunca había oído hablar y debía contestar a su carta antes del 30 de julio

"¿qué significa esto?-pregunto extrañado"

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, se repetía Bladimiro, creía a ver escuchado sobre Hogwarts pero no sabía de quien, su padre era un Ingeniero Automotriz tenía un gran empleo, y su madre era una experta Coach oncológico y Psicólogo. Dirá que ninguno de ellos hacia magia, aunque cuando iba donde sus abuelos eso era otra historia.

Durin era un poblado lleno de magia se podría decir, Bladimiro volvió leer la carta, su abuela había expresa muchas veces lo bueno que era para ver a través de la personas, y creía a ver visto cuando era más niño algunos fantasmas pero eso no era magia.

Tenía talentos si, desde muy joven podía sentir cierta energía recorrerle cuando alguien se le acercaba, podía sentir a la gente, era inexplicable pero sabía que quizás el desarrollo de una habilidad mental como esa serie de los Héroes, fantasías de jovencito.

-esto es increíble- volvió a repetirse

Blad hijo ven por favor debo decirles algo muy importante- dijo su padre abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, causando que Blad se sobresaltara soltando la carta, que cayó a sus pies.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto su padre- ¿qué tienes allí?- dirigió su mirada al trozo de pergamino extendido a sus pies.

-yooo- trato de explicar pero no tenía argumentos porque desconocía lo que significaba.

Su padre se acerco con recelo parece casi espantado, recogió el pergamino y lo leyó. No lo puedo creer- susurro su padre. Bladimir lo observo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y luego ambos se miraron.

-Bladimiro iras a Hogwarts- dijo su padre- es una fortuna, no lo vi, yo Dios no lo vi- el hombre removió su pedo acongojado- Como no lo vi que antipatía la mía- el solo volvió a dirigir su mira al pergamino y salir de su habitación.

Aun el chico tenía muchas preguntas y lo siguió de cerca, algo había cambiado, el hombre camina hipnotizado por el pergamino bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala, su madre estaba allí en su sillón favorito, escribiendo en su teléfono, ignorando como siempre todo a su alrededor. Bladimir se quedo en el marco de la sala esperando algo más de su padre, el clima de la calle había cambiado tornándose gris, pronto llovería.

-papá donde es Hogwarts- se atrevió a preguntar.

Parecía un detonante de sus padres, ambos lo miraron; su indiferente madre había levantado la vista pasando de él a su padre- Hogwarts – repitió ella.

Una lechuza me trajo un sobre y ese pergamino – señalo el chico -dice que tengo un cupo en Hogwarts que debo ir el 1 Agosto.- conto casi sonriendo, - tal vez es una broma, dice que es una escuela de magia y hechicería.

Hogwarts- volvió a decir su madre- pero …

No termino la idea, una luz segadora se extendió de la chimenea y para asombro de todos los presentes las llamas subieron por ella, el calor se hizo presente en la sala, ni él ni sus padres se movieron, la impresión los tomo por sorpresa y al bajar la intensidad del fuego un hombre se materializo, tocio un poco y ventea con su mano el polvo, que hacia desprender hollín por todos lados. Bladimir corrió a abrazar a su madre apenas pudo moverse.

Vaya estos viajes- dijo el hombre que acaba de parecer, era joven no podría tener más de 30 años- disculpen el desorden- los miro a los 3.

Eric- dijo su padre, conocía a ese hombre, Bladimir enfoco su mirada en él, no recordaba haberlo visto antes- Eric que haces aquí, como… - continuo diciendo su padre. Aun sostenía la carta de Hogwart en sus manos.

Oh Lucían lo siento pensé que venir por método tradicional pero quería llegar antes de…- el hombre enfoco sus ojos en el pergamino- aunque creo que es un poco tarde, pensé entregarle ese sobre personalmente como parientes se nos permiten sabes. Pero llegue tarde a una reunión y ya habían salido, entonces- el hombre parloteaba como si fuera de lo más natural.

Eric por dios, que demonios te crees al venir aquí y hacer todo esto, nos diste un susto de muerte- ahora era su madre la que habla. Bladimir la miro mas intrigado sus padres parecían conocer al individuo que apareció de la nada en su chimenea como si fuera una visita nada más.

Bladimir ¿como estas?- por primera vez en todo esos minutos el hombre se dirigió a él.- Soy Eric, bueno soy tu tío Eric, soy el hermano menor de tu padre, y aunque no te lo parezca somos parientes.

Parientes, como podrían serlo, se dijo Bladimir su padre era un hombre alto, rubio, ejercitado estuvo unos años en la escuela militar, era un ingeniero en toda nombre a quien la gente miraba y respetaba aun a su edad conservaba un atractivo propio de los Vihajolc como mas de una vez oyó decir a su Abuela.

En cambio el hombre que ahora era su tío, era delgado, menudo, con cara bonachóna, barba insipiente y rubia. Tenía un brillo en su mirada que podría quizás parecerle familiar, vestía un atuendo muy hippie y la capa de hollín que lo cubría hacían que su cara se viera sucia y maltratada como si hubiera estado expuesto mucho al sol.

-Es cierto lo que dice- les pregunto a sus padres

Ellos tardaron en responder- así es bladimir, veras Eric, uhm…él es mi hermano menor y… bueno quizás no lo recuerdas ha estado mucho tiempo ausente.

Eso es un golpe duro hermanito- dijo el joven- pero me lo merecía, soy un mal hermano pero he logrado ser un excelente mago pero estoy en busca del aprendizaje continuo.

Aprendizaje continuo, querrás decir del poder- sentencio su padre con dureza.

Bladimir observo como el semblante bonachon de su tío, cambio a algo tenso, conocía a su madre era una mujer con una gran lengua venenosa no era de fácil conversación, al fin y al cabo era psicólogo, sabia como actuaba la mente humana, aunque el siempre sintió de ella era indiferencia.

Quería Sara, siempre tan apropiada- dijo el joven,- solo vine a apoyar a la familia ahora que seguimos siendo una vasta herencia de magos y brujas- al mencionarlo se dirigió a bladimir- Eres un mago amigo y un día será un mago poderoso, como toda la familia Vihajolc.

Eso no es cierto- Bladimir se separo de su madre- como puedo serlo, nunca he hecho tal cosa,- ¿papá tu eres un mago?, ¿Por qué nunca te he visto hacer magia?

Bladimiro yo-… trato de explicar su padre pero su tío Eric intervino- tu padre es un Squit, amigo, un descendiente mágico que carece de ella.

Al mencionar un squit su padre se tenso, sintió un golpe de energía recorrerlo, estaba comenzando a molestarse, pero lo que más le intrigaba era Eric, su carácter y expresión no acompañaban la energía que fluía en el, Bladimir sentía ese poder el mismo que lo alberga cuando está en Durin junto a sus abuelos, el mismo que sintió al pasar junto a ese niño pelirrojo en el mercado de Alce durante el verano. Y esa misma energía desconocía no le gustaba pero no lo temía. Quizás así se siente un mago.

Bladimir siento que esto te sorprenda, si es cierto que eres un mago y debas ir a Hogwarts donde te enseñaran a ser el mejor mago que puedas ser, yo no lo vi, estaba tan enfocado en mi carrera en esta vida de muggle que no vi lo parecía más evidente. Yo lo siento debí haberte hablado mas sobre nosotros.

Tus abuelos prometieron no hacerte participe de la magia, por miedo a que ….- conto su madre

A que pudieras ser como tu padre- termino de decir Eric

Ambos adultos miraron al recién llegado con reproche. Este solo se encogió de hombre.

Este tu carta- dijo su padre entregándole el pergamino.

-soy un mago- volvió a pregunto Bladimir, mas para asegurarse que dudando de lo le habían dicho.

Pero su tío Eric se acerco mucho a él- Lo serás, serás un imponente mago y yo estaré cerca para ayudarte- le sonrio

Bladimir miro a su tío detenidamente, y volvió a sentir esa energía fluir por cada arteria del hombre, y solo asintió era el día mas lleno de sorpresas.


End file.
